In a modern information processing environment, a group of users often work together toward a common goal in a collaboration environment. A typical scenario occurs in an employment context between employees in a project group, for example. A project group often delegates tasks to individual members, and then reviews and aggregates the results that individual members produce into an integrated group product, document, application, or other output. Therefore, the project group often operates as a collaboration group, such that the collective efforts of the group may be aggregated into a whole as a finished product of the collaboration group.
The individual contributions by group members may be in a variety of forms, such as documents, code, figures, charts, memos, notes, and designs, for example. Often these contributions are electronically generated and modified by a variety of software applications, such as word processors, compilers, graphical tools, email, calendar tools, schedulers and the like, and are stored as a particular type of file, document or other data. Managing and coordinating the different contributions from the collaboration group typically involves ensuring that changes and additions made by each user are accessible to other users and not overwritten by other users. Accordingly, a conventional collaboration group work environment often employs a number of administrative tools and aids for providing operations such as configuration management, revision libraries, concurrency controls, and version tracking, to name several, for ensuring preservation of the collective group effort.